justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Ali
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = (Disney s Aladdin) |tvfilm = |year = 1992 |dlc = November 25, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / / |mashup = On all devices |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = Red/Bay of Many/Dodger Blue/Lavender |lc = Blue |pictos = 61 (Classic) 99 (Mashup) |dura = 2:57 |nowc = PrinceAli PrinceAliMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4) |from = film }}"Prince Ali" by , (covered by Disney’s Aladdin in-game) is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). P1 P1 is Aladdin. He has black hair under a red oriental cap, a lilac vest over his shirtless torso, a red glove, white baggy pants with a red belt and bare feet. After the first chorus, his outfit switches to an emperor-like attire, composed of a white hat with a blue feather, a white dress with baggy sleeves and golden highlights, white baggy pants, a white cape which inside part is bluish, and golden clogs. P2 P2 is Jasmine. She has black hair in a long braid, a turquoise cap, gold earrings, a golden necklace, a turquoise bra, a blue glove, turquoise baggy pants, and golden clogs. P3 P3 is Jafar. He wears a black hat with a red arrow and two golden stripes, a black goatee, a black robe with spiky shoulders and some red highlights, a black cape which inside part is red, a light blue glove, and black shoes. He holds a golden scepter during the entire routine. P4 P4 is the Genie. He has a small tuft of hair on his head, tied by a golden ring, a pair of dog-like ears, dense black eyebrows, a hooked nose, a black goatee, golden earrings, a shirtless torso, two golden bracelets, a purple glove, blue pants with a red belt, and golden clogs. princeali jdnow coach 1 big.png|P1 (Original) PrinceAli JDU Coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) princeali jdnow coach 2 big.png|P2 (Original) PrinceAli JDU Coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) princeali jdnow coach 3 big.png|P3 (Original) PrinceAli JDU Coach 3.png|P3 (Updated) princeali jdnow coach 4 big.png|P4 (Original) PrinceAli JDU Coach 4.png|P4 (Updated) Background Aladdin runs up to rub a golden lamp, which spews out the official Aladdin logo. The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace when it starts to speed up. Finally, the routine takes place in the Cave of Wonders when the most dramatic increase of the tempo starts. Prince Ali (Background) Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are left-to-right Wave Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Pose accordingly (Note that you need to pose fast): * P1: Put your arms on your hips. * P2: Put your left arm up and your right arm under straight. * P3: Cross your arms. * P4: Point to the left zapping P1’s suit. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, except for P4, who opens his arms. This is slower than Gold Move 1. Princeali gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Princeali gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Princeali_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princeali_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup. Please note that Gold Move 3 is only counted on the Wii, Wii U, and Playstation 4 (PS Camera only): Gold Move 1: Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Fine China Extreme) Gold Move 2 and 4: Move your hand to the right fast. (Fine China (Classic)) Gold Move 3: Put your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West (Extreme)) (Not counted on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4 (PS Move)) Gold Move 5: Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Barbra Streisand) Finechinaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 1 Finechina gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (2 and 3 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) WildWildWestALT gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Wii, Wii U, and PS4 Camera only) Barbrastreisand gm 1.png|Gold Move 5 (4 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) Princeali mashup gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princeali mashup gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (2 and 3 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) in-game Princeali mashup gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (Wii, Wii U, and PS4 Camera only) in-game Princeali mashup gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 (4 on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 Move) in-game Mashup has an unlockable Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers *''Crazy in Love'' *''Rich Girl '' *''Fine China'' (Extreme) GM1 *''Superstition '' *''Fine China ''GM2 *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *[[Wild Wild West#Extreme|''Wild Wild West (Extreme)]] 'GM3' *Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' *''Superstition '' *''Fine China ''GM4 *''Wannabe'' *''Funhouse'' *''Barbra Streisand'' GM5 *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Dare'' Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *Disney Hits *Ghastly Dance List! *A Night at the Movies *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia General *This is the first song from a film in . It is from the film Aladdin ''and is succeeded by: **Flashdance... What A Feeling'' from . **''Ghostbusters'' from the 1984 film of the same name. *This is the second Disney song featured in the main series, after This is Halloween, It is followed by Let It Go, Junto a Ti, Under the Sea, and How Far I'll Go. *This is the third song that came from an animated franchise after This is Halloween and Istanbul (Not Constantinople). It is followed by Let It Go, Under the Sea, and How Far I'll Go. **However, this is the first to actually appear in the movie’s main context. Classic *All of the dancers have avatars but they were not included in the game for copyright reasons, as Disney owns the franchise. **This and Ghostbusters are the only songs in the main tracklist of with an avatar that does not re-appear in . ***However, P4's avatar can be unlocked in . *When the routine starts, P4 appears without his legs, but when he starts dancing, they appear. At the end of the routine, they disappear again. *Along with [[Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)]], this song is not in the "QUARTETS" section in . *Even though Gold Move 1 is a Wave Gold Move, the effect appears only once. **This is also in the case of ''Dynamite’s remake and Best Song Ever. Mashup *Some moves in Mashup were slowed down to fit in the rhythm of the song. Notable examples are Crazy in Love and Barbra Streisand. ** Besides, some arrows of the pictograms from Wild Wild West blend with the background. *This is the first Mashup where Barbra Streisand’s Gold Move does not appear in the Pictogram slide; it is followed by Where Have You Been. **It is also the second Mashup where Wild Wild West s Gold Move appears with no effect and pictogram, preceded by Miss Understood. Gallery Game Files Princeali cover generic.png|''Prince Ali'' Princeali_mashup..png|''Prince Ali'' (Mashup) Princeali cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach PrinceAli Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Princeali jdu albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) PrinceAli Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background princeali_banner bkg.png| menu banner Princeali map bkg.png| map background princeali_cover@2x.jpg| cover PrinceAli_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) PrinceAli Cover 1024.png| cover PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|P3 s avatar on Princeali_AV4.png|P4 s avatar on 200447.png|P4 s golden avatar 300447.png|P4 s diamond avatar PrinceAliP1CapAva.png|P1 s avatar on (Kids Mode) PrinceAliP2HeadbandAva.png|P2 s avatar on (Kids Mode) PrinceAliP3StaffAva.png|P3 s avatar on (Kids Mode) PrinceAliP4LampAva.png|P4 s avatar on (Kids Mode) prince ali pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots princeali jd2014 menu.png|''Prince Ali on the menu princeali routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Princeali_jd2014_coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Princeali_jd2016 menu.png|''Prince Ali'' on the menu Princeali_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Princeali_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Princeali_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Prince Ali'' on the (updated) menu Princeali_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| (updated) coach selection screen Princeali_jdnow_score_new.png| (updated) scoring screen Princeali_jd2017_menu.png|''Prince Ali'' on the menu Princeali_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Princeali_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Princeali_jd2018_menu.png|''Prince Ali'' on the menu Princeali_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Princeali_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Princeali_jd2018 kids_menu.png|''Prince Ali'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Princeali_jd2018 kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Princeali_jd2018 kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Princeali_jd2014_gameplay_2.png| gameplay 1 Princeali_jd2014_gameplay_3.png| gameplay 2 Beta Elements Princeali p1 beta ava.png|P1 s Beta avatar on Princeali p2 beta ava.png|P2 s Beta avatar on Princeali p4 beta ava.png|P4 s Beta avatar on Others 04 Agrabah.jpg|Agrabah street background 03 Caverne.jpg|Cave of Wonders background 02 Palace.jpg|Palace background PAEP.png|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Aladdin - Prince Ali -High Quality- Disney's Alladin - Prince Ali Teasers File:Disney's Aladdin - Prince Ali Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Disney's Aladdin Prince Ali Just Dance Now Prince Ali ออกกำลังกายกับเจ้าหญิงจัสมิน Prince ali - Disney's Aladdin - Just Dance Unlimited Танец Just Dance® 2017 (Unlimited) - Prince Ali by Disney's Aladdin (PS Move) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Prince Ali Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Prince Ali - Kids Mode Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Prince Ali by Disney's Aladdin (PS Move) Prince Ali - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Prince Ali - Just Dance 2020 Prince Ali - Just Dance 2020 (Kids Mode) 'Mashup' Танец Just Dance® 2014 - Prince Ali (Mash-Up) by Disney's Aladdin (PS Move) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode Category:Downgrade